


Found you!

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Children, College, High School, M/M, POV Third Person, Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They share a history.Some things they rember and some not, but the one thing they could never forget was that there was this one person. This one important person.<br/>Where is he?<br/>How old is he?<br/>Does he have the same beautiful eyes?<br/>Another lifetime and maybe in this one their search can come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found you!

**Author's Note:**

> Soo hey!  
> this is my first fic EVER so don't be too harsh. English is not my native language and i really have difficulties with tenses but i'll try my best.  
> I absolutely adore Levi/Eren!! Soo cute^-^  
> well here's my story - so enjoy!

 

**~Levi~**

 

 

When he was born, he was a normal baby.

He would cry if he was hungry and would squeal when his parents did funny things.

They did everything to please their only child, so he grew up in an loving environment. Right on his first day in school he grew close to a group of children. One tall, blonde with a calm personality whom's bestfriend was a little,loud girl with very funy glasses. There were others of course and from day one this little group would always play together.

One day the children decided to play on the playground. With Erwin already 8 years old and always very responsible , the parents thought he could watch the entire group.

 

,,Levi! Levi! I'm free! To me, to me!" a girl with glasses shouted. 

A small boy with jet black hair focused his silver eyes on the goal wich consisted of the little buckets on the left and right side of the huge sandpit.

,,I know." he shouted back and laughed audible.

Every player was alarmed as Levi didn't kick the ball to his teammate Hanji but rather ran fast with the ball at his feet to the goal.

Erwin shouted to his younger players orders to prevent Levi from the win, but suddenly Levi stood still.

Mike, who was in Erwins team got the ball and scored a goal. As children they all were happy for the win, even the ones in Levis team. Erwin who watched Levi the whole time sind he stood saw as the little 7 year old clutched his chest and dropped to his knees.

 

He ran as fast as he could to the younger boy an called his name over and over again. When he reached Levi he saw a foreign look on his face.

The ice-blue eyes who often have this twinkly silver color were wide open and filled with tears.

His lips quivered and it looked as if he said something.

 

Hanji,Mike and the other children noticed that something was wrong with Levi and the worried Petra decided to run and get her parents which lived nearby and hosted the party where all the parents were.

 

Hanji & co. went to Levi and stood with anxious faces around the quivering boy. 

 

,,no,no,no,no,no,no~" Levi always repeated. The tears streamed down his small, pale face.

,,Hey Levi, what happend? Are you hurt? Levi?" Erwin asked him but didn't got an answer. The others asked similar questions but also didn't got a respond.

Levi's breath got louder and he had difficulties to get his lungs to proper work.

 

Finally the parents were in sight, Petra in the front of the running adults.

 

,,No Eren. No,no no. Don't! Eren, no." as Levi said those words the overleafing children wore similar expressions of shock.

 

Levis Mother fell to her knees beside her son and tried to call him, like Erwin but again Levi didn't seem to notice anything.

One of the other parents called an ambulance as Levi sobbed violently.

 

,,Please,Eren don't! EREN!" after this outburst the small body deflate and Levi lost his consciousness. His mother had an wondering expressions as she questioned who this Eren boy was, but it was immediatly replaced by the worry for her only child.

 

Soon, the ambulance came with loud noise. Two men asked the children what happend but they couldn't say what got the Boy to react so violent.

Levis Mother drove wih him to the hospital and the other parents got their children and ushered them home.

Hanji and Erwin looked at each other and after a questional gaze from Hanji Erwin shoke sadly with his head.

 

In the Hospital the doctors carried some tests out but nothing gave a hint.

They gave Levi a quite room to wait for his awakening

 

Several hours later Levis parents noticed the fluttering of Levis eyelids. His mother rushed to his side and his father -who came 2hours ago- called a doctor.

 

Slowly Levi opened his eyes and tried to focus his vision. As he got it he glazed in the face of 3 adults. His parents and an old man with grey hair.

 

,,So Levi how are you feeling?" the old man asked.

.

.

.

.

,,Wheres Eren?" he asked with a weak voice.

The faces scrunched in confusion. His parents shared a look. 

With an voice so unlike his own he coldly asked again and punctuated every word ,,Where. is. Eren?"

 

,,Honey we don't know who Eren is." his mother said in an unsure voice. This wasn't the face of her baby boy, and she didn't had any Idea who Eren was.

 

After several seconds the doctor repeated his question but Levi did'nt answer. He was looking out the window and bore a pensive expression.

The adults tried to speak with Levi but he didn'T seem to hear them.

 

'Eren' was the only thing Levi had on his mind.

 

 

His parents couldn't know that from this day on the cheerful, sociable boy didn't  exsist anymore..


End file.
